


It's the Little Things

by pinkdrinksandmusic



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdrinksandmusic/pseuds/pinkdrinksandmusic
Summary: It was all the little things that they did for each other on a regular basis. Laurent knowing Damen’s favorite bakery and what he liked to get from it, making time for each other in the middle of busy days, having each other’s back whenever anything happened.





	It's the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I only had today to write this, deciding to do it last minute, and it's all just fluff. I thought about what I found romantic and how Damen and Laurent would show each other love and I decided it was through gifting, making time for each other, genuinely enjoying each other's company, having each other's back, and noticing things about each other that others might not. Enjoy. <3

Damen groaned as Laurent’s alarm went off. He felt Laurent shifting next to him to grab his phone off the nightstand, then some more as he got out of bed. The sun wasn’t out yet and there was a chill in their bedroom that had Damen wrap the covers more tightly around himself, missing Laurent’s body heat. He longed for the weekend, when they could linger together under the blankets, talking and letting their hands wander, close enough to feel each the weight of their limbs tangle between them.

The daydream had him stirring a bit, enough that he was tempted to follow Laurent to the bathroom and shower with him, perhaps sneak in a quickie. But his body felt heavy and wrecked with exhaustion. He had come home late the previous night, long after Laurent had already gone to bed, so once the thought ended his daydream faded and he fell back asleep without even realizing it.

He thought he felt Laurent press a soft kiss to his temple, but he wasn’t sure if it was real or just a sweet dream.

When he opened his eyes back up he felt he hadn’t slept at all. The sun was up and Laurent had left, but not before opening the curtains so Damen woke up to a bright room, knowing it helped him.

He lingered in bed for just a few minutes. Laurent’s side of the bed was cold. He missed his husband. They both had a busy work week and hardly saw each other. His friend, Nikandros, had been in town for work and so the previous night was spent going out for drinks with him and some other friends and playing catch up, which meant he didn’t see Laurent at all that night, or really that whole day, since Laurent left before him. They texted, but that was all, and it wasn’t the same. Damen preferred in person interactions and he didn’t get a lot of that with Laurent all week.

He picked up his phone and noticed the date as he went to unlock it so he could text Laurent.

_Happy Valentine’s Day. Let me take you out for lunch._

He didn’t expect an immediate response, knowing Laurent was in class, so he hopped in the shower. His body was covered in goosebumps and the steam from the water filled the room, the water hotter than it would have been had Laurent been joining him.

When Damen was done getting ready for the day, he left their room and noticed that Laurent had left him something in the kitchen.

On the kitchen table was a vase with sunflowers and a box of cinnamon rolls from Damen’s favorite bakery. Laurent must have gotten them earlier that morning, which meant he got up even earlier than Damen realized.

His heart felt too big for his chest, smiling stupidly to himself as he got closer and saw that there was a card on top of the box. And on top of the card, there were two little heart candies. There was a light blue one that said _be mine_ and then a white one underneath it that said _sweetheart_.

He picked up the heart candies and, before he could think twice, popped them in his mouth. He hated every second of it, but they were a gift from Laurent and so he swallowed. He picked up the card next. It was a red card with two male lions wearing crowns on it with a pink heart in the back. He opened it and it said: _Happy Valentine’s Day, my King._

He continued reading the card as he opened the box. Laurent had left out a small plate and fork next to it for him to use. When he put the card down his eyes lifted to the sunflowers. In the card, Laurent wrote that he got them because sunflowers reminded him of Damen, because they were: _tall, bright, and thrived in the sunlight and in summer._

Normally things like that only made Damen ache for winter to be over and for summer to arrive as quickly as possible, but all he could think about was how giddy Laurent spoiling him made him feel.

He sat down at the table and took out his phone to see a text from Laurent.

_Where do you want me to meet you? I have a two hour break between classes at 4._

_Our favorite café of course._

Then he took a picture of his gift and sent it to Laurent.

_You spoil me. Thank you._

They texted back and forth awhile longer as Damen ate his cinnamon roll with his fork.

 

Laurent met up with Damen at a cozy little café that had an upstairs with tables and even couches and a balcony. In the summer Damen liked to sit on the balcony. Laurent always agreed to it even though he hated the wind. It had a nice view of the water though, and Laurent knew that that was a big reason why Damen liked it.

Since it was winter, Laurent found Damen upstairs next to the wall that doubled as bookshelves, full of old books of all kinds. Sometimes Laurent liked to pick out random books from it and go through them while they waited for their food. It was why he loved the place so much.

“Hey,” Laurent said as he sat across from Damen.

“Hey. I already ordered your latte for you.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. How’s your day going?”

“Berenger kept sighing over how amazing his new boyfriend is and all of the gifts he planned to lavish him throughout the day.”

“I thought Berenger was more private about things like that.”

“Usually he is, but you know what today does to people. It’s a good thing Berenger has the money to spend, since Ancel likes jewels and gems so much.”

“And what would you like? Should I go and commission some diamond or sapphire jewelry for you?”

“You know I’m not the type for those kinds of gifts. This is enough.” Laurent held his hand up and moved his wedding ring with his thumb. “I don’t need or want any other jewelry.”

Damen took his hand and pressed soft kisses to his knuckles and fingers, his lips brushing over his ring. He let go of Laurent’s hand when their drinks came, and Laurent was overconscious of how different his hands felt. That he could still feel where Damen’s lips had been and liked it.

After they ordered, Laurent reached across the table to take Damen’s mug. Damen let him, and watched with amusement when Laurent’s mouth scrunched from distaste after he gave his coffee a sip.

“Disgusting,” he said as he put Damen’s mug back on his saucer.

“You always drink my coffee even though you know you don’t like it. You do it with my wine too.”

“Gotta check for poison.”

“How noble.”

“Maybe I just want to indirectly kiss you.”

“I’d rather you directly kiss me.”

“Well then.” And Laurent leaned across the table to give Damen a quick kiss. When he pulled back, he saw that his husband was adorably flushed. “You’re so shy.” Damen frowned at that, and Laurent had to resist the urge to do more than just give him a quick kiss. Instead, he said, “Tell me about your day.”

“I went to gym for a little bit and ran some errands. I teach a class tonight, but other than that I don’t have any plans.”

Laurent met Damen because of his self defense classes he taught. Laurent himself hadn’t gone, but his friend Jord had and invited Damen out for drinks afterwards. Usually Laurent didn’t join in on those things, but Auguste had been in town and wanted them to go. Auguste and Damen had hit it off as friends quickly and Laurent found his gaze constantly moving to Damen, and didn’t miss that the feeling was mutual. He asked Laurent if he wanted to play pool and they flirted and teased. Laurent enjoyed saying or doing things that pulled Damen closer to him and Damen seemed to enjoy it too. There was something so natural about being with Damen, talking to him and flirting with him, that Laurent found himself not even considering side stepping his advances like he’d done with so many other men.

“What are you thinking now?”

“Hmm?”

“You had a look on your face,” Damen said.

“What kind of a look?”

“A dreamy look.”

“I was thinking about you. About how you looked at me when we first met. How you couldn’t stop looking at me.”

“I still can’t stop looking at you.”

“The feeling has always been mutual, and still is.”

The waitress came back to drop off some pita bread with spinach dip that Damen ordered for them to share. After she left Damen switched the topic and asked, “How was your night?”

“Without you?”

“Did you miss me?”

“I always miss you. I like it.”

“I know you do.”

“I talked to Auguste on the phone. Thought if you were playing catch up, I should do the same. Not that there’s much new to his life, but it was nice talking to him anyway. Then I just relaxed, read a little, took a bath, enjoyed the quiet. It was nice.” He liked his nights alone. Usually when Damen went out, Laurent stayed behind so he could indulge in a little me time. He loved being with Damen and sharing his life and space with him, but he also loved his alone time and that wouldn’t change. Besides, Damen liked going out and being social and surrounded by people far more than Laurent did, so he went out regularly. Sometimes Laurent would join him and sometimes he’d even stay the whole time, especially if they shared a ride, but sometimes he’d come home early or opt out entirely.

Damen always came back with stories when Laurent wasn’t with him. He’d return home bright eyed and excited to share everything with Laurent, and Laurent liked that too. Pillow talk wasn’t something he ever had with anyone else and didn’t ever think about it. A bed was for sleeping at night and taking care of certain needs, and that was it. That had changed since Damen entered his life.

It wasn’t that Damen changed things, rather he added so much to Laurent’s life.

“What about Nikandros? Anything new with him?”

They talked about whatever came to mind as they ate their lunch, until they couldn’t put off leaving any longer. Laurent offered to walk Damen to his car, since his own car was further away. He teased Damen a little, and found himself pressed up against Damen’s car as they made out for just a little.

“You’re gonna make me late,” Laurent said, breathlessly.

“Don’t want that.” Damen pressed one last firm kiss to his mouth and then stepped back, so he was no longer crowding him. Laurent missed the feel of his body immediately, and shoved it down. Later.

When Laurent got to his his own car further down and paused for a second when he saw a blue post-it on the window. When he got closer he rolled his eyes and laughed a little to himself. He found more post-it notes all over his car, on the windows and even on the seats inside. He collected them all and knew he’d keep them as he did. He read each one and was aware of every heartbeat as he did.

_I’m honored to have your trust._

_I’d fight a war for you._

_Your friendship pulls me through the hard times._

_No one has handled my heart as tenderly as you._

_You’re everything I’ve ever wanted in a partner and more._

_I’ll work my whole life to be worthy of you._

Then on the driver’s seat, saving it for last, was a see through box of macarons of all colors with a ribbon tied around it. On top of that was a little red heart candy that Laurent had to pick up to read.

_You’re mine._

Laurent pressed the heart against his lips as he smiled, then slipped it in his mouth. It was chalky and he loved it, but he wasn’t as picky as Damen, especially when it came to sweets.

 

 

After Damen’s class was over he stopped by the store to pick up the milk he forgot earlier that day, Laurent having texted him about it.

_Can you pick up some milk after your class? I just got home and don’t want to go back out._

Of course, once Damen got back in his car after the store he  he felt his head hit the back of his seat in annoyance when his car refused to start. The day had been so good, of course something had to go wrong. He took his phone out. Laurent would have just gotten home from class. He called him without a second thought.

“Hey, my car needs a jump start. I’m at the store.”

“I’m on my way.”

It didn’t occur to Damen to call anyone else, nor did it occur to him that Laurent would be bothered by having to go back out after just texting him that he didn’t want to. Laurent was the most dependable person in Damen’s life. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t drop to come to Damen’s aid should he ever need it.

Even though having a partner like that felt natural, he knew he was still lucky.

 

 

When they made it back home, Laurent a few minutes before Damen, Damen noticed a blanket on the couch and a bottle of water on the coffee table in front of it. He also saw the macaron box on it, with only one macaron left, a pink one.

“I see you’ve made yourself a little nest.”

“I had a long day.”

“Thank you for coming out.”

“Always. Now sit down and watch this movie with me. It’s terrible.”

“Then why are you watching it?”

“You know why.”

Damen rolled his eyes and shook his head a little. Laurent’s love for terrible movies, shows, and books wasn’t something he shared. But he did enjoy Laurent sassing everything and making sarcastic comments. Tonight, though, he wasn’t really in the mood for it. He found his mind constantly straying and trying to pull Laurent into conversation.

“How was your Valentine’s Day? It’s a shame we couldn’t celebrate it properly.”

“And what’s the proper way of celebrating it?”

“In bed,” Damen joked, then added, “And taking you out.”

“You bought me lunch.”

“We always treat each other, especially there. If we were properly celebrating, I’d take you out for the whole day.”

“There’s not much we can do in the winter anyway. You can take me out properly on my birthday, when the weather’s warmer. Until then,” Laurent’s cheeks turned a bit pink. “I’d like to take you out this weekend. To dinner and…whatever else you’d like.”

“You want to take me out on a date?” Damen was smiling, helplessly.

“Of course. I have to make sure you stay properly wooed.”

“How romantic.”

“Is there anything else you’d like to do this weekend? Besides dinner?”

“Mmm, it’s been awhile since we’ve gone hiking. There are some trails and paths we could walk.”

“I’m surprised you want to when it’s cold out.”

“I’d prefer it to be warm, but I miss being outside.”

“Alright. I look forward to it, even though my feet will say otherwise.”

“Give them to me.”

“They’re not sore _now_ ,” Laurent said, but put his feet in Damen’s hands anyway. He settled back against the couch and let out little pleased sounds as Damen rubbed them.

“It used to be hard for me to tell when you’re sore, since you never complain. I like that I know your tells now.”

“I know yours too.”

Massaging Laurent’s feet turned into lifting his foot up over his shoulder and kissing his ankle, then up his shin, pushing up his pants.

Laurent watched him with half lidded eyes. He looked so relaxed and comfortable, laying back on the couch with the blanket under him and crumpled up against the back of the couch. He looked alluring without even trying to be, so that Damen found himself leaning over him, nosing at his jaw and leaving little kisses when Laurent tilted his head to give him room.

“Your stubble is tickling me.”

Damen pulled away from his neck and felt his face. “Should I shave?”

Laurent brushed his knuckles against Damen’s cheek and jaw, before turning his hand over and cupping his face. “Leave it for a while.”

“Yeah?”

“I like it.”

“I can’t say I mind it myself.”

“Of course you don’t,” Laurent said with a little laugh.

“What are you thinking?” Damen grabbed for Laurent’s hand, moving it from his cheek to his mouth.

“That you’re transparent. You think I haven’t noticed that you like to leave marks on me? I’ve caught your gaze lingering after you’ve kissed me more than just a few times. No doubt appreciating the marks you always leave behind.”

He reached for Laurent’s hands, interlaced their fingers and pressed them above Laurent’s head. Laurent watched him with a small smile and amusement in his eyes.

“You’re mine.”

“Yes, I got the message. What about you? Did you eat my heart this morning?”

“That sounds morbid. But yes, I did.” Damen’s mouth twisted. “I don’t know how you can eat them.”

“I wasn’t sure if you would.”

“You knew. No one knows me better than you.”

“Finally. I was jealous when we first got together. There were so many people who knew you better than me. I made it my mission to get to know you better than everyone.”

“Mission accomplished.”

He laid his body down on Laurent, mindful of his weight, and groaned a little when he felt Laurent’s legs part and the heel of his foot against his back.

They spent the rest of the night the way they wanted to start it, the TV reduced to background noise that was soon drowned out by gasps and moans and whispers of sweet nothings.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [tenderkings](https://twitter.com/tenderkings)


End file.
